


Career Day (or alternatively: Midtown Visitor part 2)

by Jackson_Overland_Frost



Series: It's that AU [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: :), But it’s not really mentioned, Career Day, Established Relationship, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Harley - Freeform, I'm Sorry, It’s just there, Kinda, Mentioned: - Freeform, Natasha - Freeform, The watch thing, Well - Freeform, in a different way, pure fluff, sorry Harley’s only mentioned btw, we’re getting there, with Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackson_Overland_Frost/pseuds/Jackson_Overland_Frost
Summary: Peter’s school is having a career day, and guess who shows up :) sorry this one’s not as ship-y as the others/ is a little bit short.





	Career Day (or alternatively: Midtown Visitor part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I present: (basically) Midtown Visitor part 2!

“Hey, May?” It was Thursday night, and the Parkers were getting ready for their weekly movie night. Why is movie night on such a weird day of the week, you might ask. It’s because Peter spends every other weekend at Stark Tower and Tuesdays and Thursdays are the only days Aunt May doesn’t have the late shift at the hospital. On Tuesday is family dinner plus Harley, so Thursdays are really the only viable option.

“Yeah?” May was in the kitchen heating popcorn in the microwave, so she spoke a little louder than was strictly necessary.

“It’s career day a school next Wednesday, and I was wondering if you could go and talk about what you do at the hospital?”

May sighed quietly, though Peter could still hear her because of his enhanced senses. “I think I can go, but I have to ask my boss. I’m pretty sure though. Hopefully.”

“Thanks Aunt May.” Peter really loved his aunt. She was great and needed at least twelve individual hugs from various people. 

 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo. 

 

So Wednesday arrived faster than Peter expected or wanted it to, but hey, it was here now whether he wanted it to be or not. He woke with his alarm clock, almost went back to sleep, realized he was going to be late to school, and physically leaped out of bed. He hurried to slip clothes on, went through the motions as quickly as possible in the bathroom, and flew through the kitchen to wash an apple and a muffin. Aunt May, too, was grabbing her purse and keys in a rush, a frown stuck on her face. Peter paused by the door and forced his face from a look of disappointment into one of confusion. 

“Aunt May? Why are you in a rush? Career day isn’t until eighth period.” Peter knew in his heart that she wouldn’t be able to go, but he asked anyways. 

“I’m so sorry Peter. Anna had a family emergency three states away and I got called in last minute to cover for her. My boss only let me know last night after you were asleep, and I didn’t want to wake you up just to make you unhappy.”

“It’s okay, May.” Peter smiled sadly. “I’ll be fine. Gotta go though, I’m going to be late!” Peter was proud of how steady his voice was as he hugged his aunt goodbye and kissed her on the cheek before running off to catch the bus. May sighed and grabbed the rest of her work things, pausing at her phone as it lit up with a text notification as an idea popped into her head. It probably wasn’t a good idea or anything, but it would be worth it to see a smile back on Peter’s face. She opened her phone and pressed call.

 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo. 

 

Peter desperately tried to sink into the floor as Cindy’s dad droned on and on about being a software engineer at Hammertech. He was the only kid in the class without an sitting by them, and he could feel the stares of his classmates boring into his back. He was unfortunately used to not having family members come to school events like this though. It wasn’t the first time May or Ben hadn’t been able to come in for whatever the school was holding, but it still wasn’t fun to be reminded of the fact that he was an orphan. An outcast, if you will. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by everyone clapping as Mr. Moon finished his presentation, and again as he was about to slip off again, by a knock on the classroom door. Everyone turned around as Mr. Harrison opened the door, not letting whoever was outside the classroom in right away.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” said a familiar voice. “I was stuck in a meeting all morning and then I got lost in the hallways. Is this Peter Parker’s classroom? I’m here for career day.”

Peter frowned at hearing his name, and everyone in the classroom turned to look at him. He looked back and shrugged.   
“...alright,” Mr. Harrison said. “If you could sit next to him until it’s his turn?”

Mr. Harrison opened the door and stepped out of the way as Tony Stark himself waltzed right into the classroom. The entire class, including MJ, gaped at him as he adjusted his tie and set his briefcase on the counter next to Peter before sitting down in the empty chair next to him. The whole class sat in awkward, stunned silence for several moments before Mr. Harrison cleared his throat lightly. 

“Well, uh, Mr. Thompson, it’s your turn. Would you like to stand up and give your presentation to the class?” Flash blinked a few times poking his mother’s arm a few times, who stood up and went to the front of the classroom to give her presentation.   
Peter, of course, buried his head in his arms in an attempt to hide the fact that his face was red up to his neck, not that he was fooling anyone. 

“What are you doing here, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, voice muffled by his arms and desk. 

“I’m here for career day, Pete.” Tony kept his voice down for the sake of Mrs. Thompson at the front of the room, but also to try and keep eyes off of Peter. Any eyes that weren’t already there, anyways. It seemed that having a superhero walk into your classroom for a career presentation was a big deal. Huh, who would’ve known. 

“How did you even find out about this?”

“Your aunt called me this morning after you left for school and asked if I would come. It was no big deal, and I really owed a favor after the whole… internship debacle.” Tony sat back in his hair and ruffled Peter’s hair from where it was poking up from in between his arms, drawing a few more stares. “Now come on, kiddo. Listen to the presentations. This is important for future career decision making.”

Peter lifted his head from his desk and they both settled in, trying to ignore the stares from Peter’s classmates and their parents. Tony was a little better at that part, after all he’d been dealing with these looks for all of his life, but Peter’s face remained red for several minutes. Peter was again jolted from his thoughts when Mr. Harrison called his name. 

“Peter Parker,” he said, “And… Tony Stark.”

Tony strolled up to the front of the room while Peter awkwardly followed. Unlike the other presenters, who had to say some sort of joke or hook to get the class’ attention, Tony already had Peter’s peers’ rapt focus. 

“I am Tony Stark,” Tony said to the class. He set his briefcase down on the Mr. Harrison’s desk. “I am also Iron Man. I’ve saved the world a few times.”

The class laughed kind of nervously. Peter’s face burned even redder. 

“Now, Stark Industries employs a few hundred thousand people in the New York metropolitan area; almost a million worldwide. We have locations everywhere, and working for SI could mean going to places like Japan, London, Argentina, and dozens of other places around the globe. I’m sure that by now you’re all wondering what’s in this little briefcase I’ve brought up here though, so we’ll start with that.”

The whole class waited with baited breath as Tony opened the case, only to pull out a watch.

“I thought we’d start with something non Avengers related, so here’s a little something that isn’t on the markets and never will be,” Tony said. He spun the watch around a little bit in his fingers. “It’s a little like an Apple watch, I suppose, but this little thing doesn’t need to be near your phone to use all the features. It was invented by three of my best interns- Harley Keener, Spider-man himself, and our very own Peter Parker.” Peter, who had just finished blushing and was now quietly waiting in the background enjoying his time out of the spotlight, flushed again from the sudden stares. He could see MJ sketching his face and Ned grinning at his embarrassment. Seriously, he had the worst friends. 

“Now this particular watch is my own personalized version, so no one else has a watch exactly like this one. Not that it’s saying anything, since there were only four created and all of them are unique, but hey, I like to feel special.”

The class laughed again, the general tension lowering. Peter knew that there were actually only three watches, but Tony liked to let the class assume that the last watch went to Spider-man, so he didn’t say anything.

“Now,” said Tony, “I shall demonstrate.”

He put the watch on, and tapped on it’s screen a few times in a distinct pattern that nobody caught. The nanotech flowed over his hand until it took the form of an Iron Man glove, though admittedly a lot smaller than the real thing. The class gasped as Tony held up his hand and moved the fingers around.

“Now I know I said this wasn’t Avengers related, and it technically isn’t. I know what you’re thinking. ‘Stark that’s literally an Iron Man glove how is this not Avengers related.’ Well, this particular model was created for if you find yourself in danger but with no available weapon. Mine shoots a toned down version of a repulsor beam, though that feature has been turned off so nobody gets blasted in the face.”

The class laughed hesitantly with a few nervous noises mixed in here and there. Peter got the urge to stick his head out the window and scream into the void out of pure frustration. 

“We are going to release something similar to this into the markets at some point in the future, but without all the cool expensive stuff. Something like a taser built into a normal watch. It’ll be cool, so stick around for that.”

Tony took the watch off and put it back into the briefcase, pulling out a moderately thin plastic tube with bumps on the side. As far as the class could tell, it looked kind of like an opaque reusable straw, like the kind you’d find in a water bottle. 

“This is an opaque reusable straw,” Tony said. “It also instantly carbonizes any drink you use it with instantly and it is not coming to markets for a while because Natasha Romanov enjoys the feeling of being better than people when she’s the only one at a meeting with instant soda. She can be like that.”

Tony put that away too, while the class looked on, mildly shocked by the knowledge he was pouring carefully into their ears. Sorry, was that a weird metaphor?

“That’s all. Does anyone have any questions?” 

The entire class continued to sit in silence, which they would later regret, because it’s not everyday that you get to ask Tony Stark random stuff. 

“Okay, great,” said Mr. Harrison, walking to the front of the class. “You two can go sit down. Would Ned and Mr. Leeds please come up?”

Tony and Peter sat back down while Ned helped his dad set up the presentation, and for basically the first time that day, Peter’s face was no longer bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you guys it would be a little shorter than usual. Again, I apologize for the not really mentioned Parkner but hey, what can you do?
> 
> I’m finally out of my writing slump so I’m working on a multi-chapter fic for you guys next. It’s going to be good, I promise!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos and feedback in general, it really makes my day to see that people enjoy my stuff :P 
> 
> Have a great day, Love you all! <3


End file.
